The present invention relates in general to a method and a device for producing a pocket, where a pocket cut is folded at a margin of two lateral portions and one bottom portion connecting the lateral portions and attached by a stitch row to a workpiece.
From the German laid-open patent application DE-OS 20 25 312 or the related U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,336 a method and an apparatus of such kind are known, in which the pocket cut is clamped on a folding sword and folded about two lateral edges of leg portions by lateral slides, and, if desired, by a front slide at a bottom edge connecting the two leg portions. The folded workpiece cut is firmly clamped at the folded edges during a sewing procedure. In order not to impede the sewing of the folded workpiece cut onto the garment, the folding sword consists of a plurality of parts withdrawn out of the area where the stitching is carried out.
A device and a method of such kind is, in principle, also known from the German laid-open patent application DE-OS No. 16 60 924.
In all known applications it is not possible to provide a pocket cut having marginal folds additionally with lateral folds so as to manufacture extensible and spacious bellow-typed pockets.
The procedure for manufacturing such pockets provided additionally with lateral folds can be described as follows: At first the pocket cuts are creased or folded at the edges and pressed by separate devices as pressers and creasers. After this operation the pre-pressed folded pocket cuts are manually sewn onto garments. As obvious, the operation of stitching a pocket cut onto the garment is quite difficult and time-consuming and requires a highly skilled operator.